


ghosts

by CountessCzan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Short, post-ketsu drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: Shizuo hates Izaya.
(Shizuo misses Izaya.)





	

It's like the city is itching for something - or, at least, that's how he sees it. Everywhere, there are people going on about their daily lives, from students hanging out after school to salarymen hurrying to their workplace. Ikebukuro stands as it is, like nothing happened, like nothing's changed.

Except -

He feels it, the strange undercurrent of tension unfolding in the city. Maybe he's the one who's tensed, or maybe he's right that everyone is restless. Like puzzle pieces that don't quite fit together, it's.. strange. Shizuo feels irritated, a prickling sensation inside his throat that he can never scratch away. A dozen cigarettes aren't helpful at all, like he'd hoped they would be.

It's annoying.

_He's_ annoying, because even after he's gone, even after he's pretty much forgotten by the majority of the population of Ikebukuro, Shizuo cannot stop thinking about him. Izaya never leaves his mind, that infuriatingly mocking laughter of his echoing around Shizuo's ears, that phantom sound of a blade unfolding against a fur-lined coat. There's a gaping hole that Orihara Izaya left, a hole that Shizuo doesn't even know  _exists,_ until it's there and it's too late to think about it.

Shizuo  _hates_ Izaya. There are no needed elaborations for the loathing that he feels for the man, because it's pure and straightforward loathing.

And yet.

And yet sometimes, the queasiness that Shizuo feels when he looks at  _the building_ teeters dangerously close to that of.. missing. Missing Izaya, of all people.

It's annoying.

Orihara Izaya left the city without so much as a glance backward, but he exists in every little thing around Ikebukuro.

But for some reason - probably for the same reason why they hated each other at glance, the same reason that urges him to seek out the man whenever he's in the vicinity, the same fucking reason that pulls them together - Shizuo can't stop thinking, can't stop wondering, can't stop seeing.

Because Izaya might have left the city, and he might have left everyone's memories, but he - he exists inside Shizuo's mind and inside Shizuo's very existence.

And that's fucking annoying, as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What Is This Even.


End file.
